yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Jorogumo (Shadowside)
Puni Puni: Yo-Kai Watch 4 Boss: is a Shadowside Yo-kai of the Onnen Tribe. In Wibble Wobble, she is Rank SSS Yo-kai of the Eerie Tribe. While invoking the appearance of Arachnia, this particular Jorogumo is actually a different individual. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: Antagonist Yo-kai. Biology Jorogumo is a Yo-kai with pale, fair skin and 6 red eyes, her mouth is full of sharp teeth that go all over across her face. She wears her dark purple hair up in a traditional Japanese style based on the Geisha and adorns it with 8 large pins to complement her spider-like look. She wears a purple kimono accented by black butterflies. A green cloth is also tied around her waist that is adorned with jewelry in the shape of a spider, underneath her kimono she wears a black dress with a spider web pattern, and from her back sprouts 8 large spider legs. While using Ayame Himeno as her vessel (and manifesting herself by turning the human girl's eyes' irises red), Jorogumo exhibited a rather dry and cold personality, and while toying with Haruya by lying to him as being "The Princess", she maintained a stone-cold semblance to virtually every attempt of him to earn her approval, be it by bringing her food or declaring himself his bodyguard; however, whenever she was not to be pleased by those efforts, she enjoyed using Haruya as an unwitting pawn to further her own agenda, which was to be released from Ayame's body. Upon being finally freed from Ayame's body, Jorogumo displayed a rather sadistic and cruel personality, as she had no qualms with callously revealing she was using Shutendoji's devotion to her as a stepping stone to her own ambitions, as well as casually capturing several humans present on the tower on her web in order to drain their souls and empower herself. In battle, she has shown a grade of confidence bordering on arrogance, as when she easily captured Haruya and Douketsu in her web, as well as when she brushed the efforts of Jibanyan, Micchy, and Fudou Myouou Ten, she was often making mocking remarks. True to her spider motif, Jorogumo can produce large quantities of web which can drain the souls of large quantities of humans, as well as the power of several Yo-kai at once; said web is resistant enough to immobilize two powerful Oni tribe Yo-kai such as Shutendoji (in his human guise, and the web prevented him from fully assuming his true form and power) and Douketsu, as well as draining their powers by forming two thicker claw-like web strands and seizing them. She can grow larger and stronger in size with the absorbed energy. The web has various combat uses as well; the aforementioned claw-shaped web strands have enough strength to pull and toss a large Yo-kai like Jibanyan; it can also be formed like a shield which can resist even the sword attacks of Fudou Myouou Ten, and the web can be used as blunt projectiles, which can disable strong opponents such as Fudou Myouou Ten. According to Douketsu, the only weapon which could cut through Jorogumo's web is the Genbu Houtenfu. Her sets of spider legs are sturdy enough to shield her against Jibanyan's Hyakyneko Retsudan attack and come out unscathed. However sustaining enough damage, such as having her legs severed, makes her shrink in size, severely weakened. At her strongest, Jorogumo is completely unaffected by the Micchy Beam; however, she became an easy prey for it by the time she was severely weakened and reduced in size. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside Anime Jorogumo is a Yo-kai from a long time ago, that had been possessing Ayame and posing as the "Princess" until Haruya released her. Jorogumo's presence is foreshadowed in SS018 when she ambushes and seemingly kills Shibumenken in a dark alley. After Haruya seemingly confirms that she's the Princess from a branch of his Sakura tree reacting to her he confronts Ayame to no avail and as he leaves, Jorogumo subtly manifests herself. Jorogumo reveals herself to Haruya in SS021, aware of his quest for the Princess, and he approaches him with a deal, to which Haruya readily complies, much to the suspicions of Douketsu. Thus, Jorogumo has Haruya at the mercy of her whims from SS022 onwards, such as ordering him to hunt down and dispose of Dr. Chameleon in SS023. In several of the subsequent episodes, Haruya tries to win her favor by giving her several presents and doing improbable tasks, often to the point of ridiculizing himself, to which Jorogumo coldly reacts. Finally, in SS030, Jorogumo has Haruya retrieve a skull from the priest who banished her, and upon receiving the remains, Jorogumo reveals she had played with Haruya's objectives and the dedication to them, while using the skull's power to release herself and manifested her true self. Enraged, Douketsu assumes his true form and tries to fight her, but he is no match for the spider Yo-kai. Haruya then tries to assume his true form as Shutendoji, but Jorogumo subdues him with her web, nullifying his power. As Ayame lies on the ground unconscious and under a deadly curse threatening to end her life, Natsume and her friends confront Jorogumo by summoning Jibanyan and Fudou Myouou Ten, and Micchy trying his Micchy beam against her, but their efforts prove to be not enough and she easily overpowers her opponents, forcing them to retreat. Afterward, she captures the whole tower with all the humans inside using her web, draining their souls and leaving them as withered husks of themselves. By the time Natsume and her group obtain the Genbu Houtenfu, which is the only mean to cut her web, Jorogumo has grown larger than usual. Touma then transforms into Genbu and tries to cut Jorogumo's web with his axe only for the web to resist the blow, to which Jorogumo mocks the Kenbumajin. Genbu, however, retorts by using his special technique, which finally cuts a sizable part the web. Natsume and her group seize the chance to enter the tower while leaving Keisuke outside, only to meet a resistance of the affected humans turned into puppets, which are quickly subdued by Micchy's petrifying beam. Annoyed, Jorogumo decides to take Keisuke as a hostage. Jorogumo then faces Jibanyan, Komasan, and Fudou Myouou Ten and easily handles their barrage of attacks, and subdues Fudou Myouou, only to get distracted by a handsome human which was actually Junior using his shapeshifting abilities. Upon being stunned by Junior shapeshifting and using glue, Jorogumo falls prey to the Yo-kai's attacks. Jorogumo decides to cowardly use the abducted Keisuke as a hostage, which allows her to seize Fudou Myouou Ten, drain his power and in the process separating him from Touma and turning him into a childlike form. However, the rejuvenated Kenbumajin overwhelms Jorogumo with raw strength, causing her to lose power, but just before dealing a finishing blow, he exhausts himself. Jorogumo uses the opening to recompose herself, only for Shutendoji and Douketsu to intervene. This time, Shutendoji easily catches Jorogumo's web and severs her legs, reducing her power and her size. After avoiding Shutendoji's punch, she tries to escape while gloating, only to meet her demise for noticing too late that Micchy drew close to her. Jorogumo easily falls victim to the Micchy Beam this time, for her power had severely weakened, and gets turned into a stone statue, which is then picked by Micchy and dropped to the ground, easily shattering it into pieces. With her downfall, the remaining web disappears and Ayame is freed from her curse. Game Data Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble Etymology See Arachnia#Etymology See also * Arachnia Category:Shadowside Yo-kai Category:Antagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Rank SSS Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sweets Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 4 Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Onnen Tribe Category:Non-playable Yo-kai Category:Purple Yo-kai Category:Deceased Characters Category:Spider Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with four or more eyes Category:White Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with four or more legs